danganronpa_camp_despairfandomcom-20200213-history
Aimi Fujiwara
Aimi Fujiwara '' ''Aimi Fujiwara is the main protagonist of Danganronpa Camp Despair '' '''Appearance' Aimi is a tall, lean young woman with turquoise colored hair that curls at the ends. Her bangs are longer the further it goes down, blocking her left eye. She also has grey eyes and an olive skin tone. Her facial expression is always serious or expressionless, however when angered her expression becomes a rather scary one. Her outfit consists of a light grey blazer with a yellow Investigator badge on the right side. Underneath her blazer is a dark grey turtleneck dress. She also wears calf high brown heeled boots. Personality Aimi is a rather serious character, she prefers to keep her emotions and personal problems to herself. All throughout the Killing Game she would refuse to show the sadness and fear from the deaths that occurred. She commonly keeps the emotions boiled up inside and almost breaks on multiple occasions. The other students praise her for keeping composer despite the circumstances. Aimi is also very awkward and pretty unfunny. Despite this she's known to be very determined and will make sure she accomplishes her goal before anything else. She is also described as quite the loner, she prefers to do things by herself, and just spend most of her free time in a room alone. This loner trait causes her to not have as many friends as most people. Aimi also has a hard time talking to people at first, as she gets anxious and admits she sweats an unnatural amount. She tells her friend, Makane Kobayashi that she stays alone at parties and doesn't like talking to others, and definitely not into showing her emotions through dancing. Aimi has an obvious confidence issue as well, she isn't very confident in her appearance, as well as talking to others. She explains in embarrassment that she's never dated anyone because of her confidence issue. An example of her low self esteem is when she unwillingly agrees to wear a bikini and shows asks Shikah Takahashi if she looks odd in it, and Shikah had to give her consistent reassurance that she looked beautiful. Talent Ultimate Criminal Investigator ''' In Osaka, where Aimi lives she has her own investigating crime show and is rather liked and respected in the crime community all throughout the world. Since the age of 12 she has had a fascination with murder cases and disappearances, as well as reading murder novels and watching movies. Aimi quickly developed a talent of predicting the murderer and most of the time she got it correct. She used this to her advantage and decided to become a private investigator. Her career officially started after the death of her mother, she had an instinct that it wasn't just an accident like they claimed, and she solved it eventually. She solved 18 murder and disappearance cases in total. Aimi managed to solve the cases in a month to two months, which many found quite impressive. She ends up becoming a very well known investigator and of course, gets a show about her investigations. '''History Aimi grew up in Osaka with her mother, Yui and her unnamed father. Her family was known to not be that wealthy, however her mother was loved in the community for her kindness and generosity. Aimi was also very close to her mom, but when Aimi was 14 years old, her mother died from an "accident" when she left to go get cigarettes. Aimi knew this wasn't an accident, however despite how many time she tried to tell the police and investigators that more was to the story, they simply shrugged her claims away. Without the help she wanted, Aimi decided to take matters into her own hands and solve the case on her own. She looked through all of the files publicly provided, as well as looking at the locations her mother was at the night she died. Eventually she managed to solve the case, alone and figured out she had died by a blow to the head. After this she gained media popularity, being known as "The young girl who solved her own mothers murder!" She even interviewed suspects, as she knew who her mother hung out with. By her 15th birthday she got the murderer arrested and charged. After that Aimi became known as the youngest investigator and proceeded to solve more cases, not just murder. At this point she became very famous on the media and people praised her, but also criticized her for her career at her age, however a company wanted her to have her own show that they offered, and she agreed. The show still airs even after the Killing Game, and it became a hit all over the world. Relationships Makane Kobayashi Aimi and Makane are very close friends, they consistently say they're best friends. The friendship bloomed after they became cabin roommates at the start of the Killing Game. Whenever Aimi is stressed or about to break she goes to Makane and she helps comfort her. Aimi tends to get very jealous when other students hang out with Makane, and she's quite protective of her as well. In the class trials, Makane always backs up Aimi's claims and is always helping her investigate. Makane also has romantic feelings towards Aimi, however Aimi is quite oblivious to Makane's flirting and overall attraction, In chapter 5, when Makane hints that she likes Aimi more than she thinks, Aimi shows interest, but has not confirmed her feelings in return. Hiroomi Maruyama All throughout the Killing Game, Hiroomi and Aimi are good friends, since Hiroomi is the Ultimate Pilot, '''Aimi loved watching him ride his plane when he trains. Aimi shows her care and concern for Hiroomi on multiple occasions, for example when Hiroomi gets a bad cut on his hand, Aimi gets mad at him, as well as worried for hurting himself in the place they're in. She also thinks about him in a worried manner many times, hoping he's okay. After the first execution, Aimi offers to walk Hiroomi to his room at night, which they did almost everyday. It is hinted that Hiroomi might have a romantic attraction to Aimi as well, but this has not been confirmed, only hinted. Shikah Takahashi Shikah and Aimi are pretty good friends, as Shikah consistently tries to help boost Aimi's confidence by complimenting her every morning at breakfast. Shikah's positive attitude influenced Aimi to keep going and remain as positive as she could. Aimi made sure to do these favors in return, as for example when Shikah knocks at her door at night in tears after her boyfriend, Eiichi Hayakawa, '''The Ultimate Guitarist '''and '''The Ultimate Dodgeball Player, Akio Kojima got into a heated fight, she comforts her for as long that was necessary. Trivia * Her first name, Aimi means "(ai) love, affection and (mi) meaning beautiful", while her last name Fujiwara means "wisteria plain" * She has an extreme sweet tooth * Since her mother smoked, she gets physically nauseous at the smell of cigarette smoke * As each death occurs, she gets closer to breaking * Aimi has the biggest character change, as she use to be '''The Ultimate Cakemaker, '''having curly brown hair, an apron, ruffly thigh highs and a baby blue dress. The personality changed as well, as she use to be very energetic and happy. The only thing that didn't change was her name * She's inspired by Kyoko Kirigiri